


Healing isn't always Easy

by MissSansLee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSansLee/pseuds/MissSansLee
Summary: Part 2 of She Doesn't Heal Like I Do, if you haven't read that PLEASE go check it out before reading this story.Harley Keener moves into the tower and disrupts Peter's life entirely. Between being picked on at school and home, Peter isn't sure what he's going to do.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. I thought you liked school?

"Did I ever tell you I didn't want to go to war?" 

Bucky and Peter have been spending a significant amount of time together since Harley moved into the tower with Tony and the rest. Loki had returned to Asgard some time ago as well, but Peter hadn't minded as long as Loki kept his promises of visiting the young hero. 

"No, Sir." Peter responds, opening a bottle of water. "How'd you end up over there?"

"Drafted. I didn't want to go fight, that's why I did my best to keep Steve outta it. Little bastard is stubborn as a mule." 

"I don't think he's little." Peter chuckled. "He's taller than you are."

Bucky shuffles around for a minute and pulls out his wallet. He unfolds it and takes out a small piece of worn paper then hands it to Peter. It's an old grainy picture of Bucky and Steve. Both dressed in casual suits, laughing. "My sister took that not long after we graduated high school." Bucky towered over Steve. Steve, though his face remained the same, his body was much thinner. The clothes he wore hung off of him, scuffed shoes. 

Peter smiled at it, because though Steve looked different, he looked happy talking to his best friend. 

"So where's that boy of yours? Shouldn't he be keeping you company more than your ol uncle?"

"Robby? He's... around I suppose. We hang out but I don't want him around Harley."

Bucky nods, understanding the dislike. Bucky thinks it's a jealousy thing, that Peter is just used to being the only kid around here. 

"Afraid Harley is going to steal him away?" Bucky asks, raising a brow.

"No." Peter's answer is definite. 

Bucky nods. "Welp, I've got to go talk to Steve about a thing. You okay by yourself? Or should I call someone else to hang out with ya?"

"I'm alright, thank you though." Peter gives Bucky a half smile and with that the man leaves. 

Peter turns on his TV and pulls out a textbook. The amount of back work he owes at school has him almost drowning on top of regular assignments. 

Tony had Harley enrolled in the same school as Peter, something the teen originally thought was a great idea. Until Harley met Flash. Flash friended the new boy and that was when school got worse. Flash rarely beat Peter up anymore, but the verbal abuse is constant between he and Harley. 

Peter has not said a word to Tony. There is no way he would believe him, would there? Peter shakes his head, refocusing on his work. 

***

The bell rings loudly for lunch and Peter's head snaps up from his school desk. Bags hang under the boy's eyes and he can barely keep himself up. He missed breakfast because he thought that getting his essay finished was more important. 

'at least I'm caught up now' 

Peter grabs his coat from his locker and nods at Ned and MJ. They both follow him out the doors and down to their favorite sandwich shop. Robby is already waiting, as usual. He links hands with Peter and they all grab their food to go. Robby has his arm around Peter, munching on small bites of his boyfriend's sandwich when Harley sees them from his spot in history. He sees them share the sandwich and rolls his eyes. 

'what a chump' 

Peter is unaware of Harley's judgmental eyes. Too focused on having fun with his friends. Ned and Peter ramble to each other about upcoming movies that they're excited to see while MJ reads and Robby listens to the two boys. 

"We should get back inside. The bell is going to ring soon." Ned says. Peter deflates slightly. Something that only Robby catches. 

"I'll see you guys inside in a minute." Peter says as the others make their way to the school. 

"What's going on? I thought you liked school?" Robby asks. 

Peter let's his eyes focus on Robby's chin. "I do! It's just...Flash has been especially mean since Harley moved here. He's always got a comment about how I don't deserve my dad's help or something about how I dress. Then Harley joins in on it and that makes it all the worse because I already have to live with him and he doesn't like me at all. Regular bully stuff I guess. Maybe I should just tough it out and ask Dad to moves schools or-"

Robby presses his lips to Peter's forehead to shush him. Peter leans into it and shuts his eyes. "You deserve this school, you worked hard to get here on a scholarship. Don't let some bully downgrade you because of jealousy. If he lays a hand on you, I'll just come beat him up." Robby says the last bit as a matter of fact. "As for Harley? Just ignore it. He's probably just trying to get a rise out of you. Maybe you should tell Tony-"

"No one likes a tattle tale." Peter says. 

Robby opens his mouth to protest, but the bell rings. Peter stands a little straighter and steals a kiss before dashing into the school. He weaves quickly through the students to put his jacket in his locker. He dashes around the corner a little too fast, tripping on an outstretched foot in the process. His cheek hits the floor and he hears the taunting voice of Flash.

"A boyfriend, Parker? You're just full of surprises. Get up." Flash commands. 

Peter stands only for Flash to shove him. Peter let's himself step back at the force. "I have to get to class." Peter tells Flash, taking the higher road by stepping around him and walking down the hall. Flash reaches and grabs Peter's backpack, yanking him back. Peter feels his senses tingle and he dodges the punch aimed at him. He holds up his hands in surrender, but Flash grabs him again, shoving the smaller teen against a wall. 

Peter shakes as everything starts to spin. He can't focus, Flash is breathing in his face, when lights are so bright around him, and he can't catch his breath. 

"You're worthless. You know that don't you?" Flash whispers in his ear. "You hear me, Fag?"

Peter is in his room. His back is on his mattress and he can feel himself sinking into it. He can also feel the sharp healing pains in his hands and ribs. 

"Friday?" His voice echoes in the room. 

"Yes Peter?"

"Why am I home?"

"You had a break down at school. You've been sent home to relax."

"Where's Dad?"

"Tony is in the lab." Peter sits up, allowing himself to feel the aches. 

"Why am I in pain?"

"You have fractured ribs and wounds on your hands." Friday informs. 

Did he and Flash fight? Peter carefully makes his way out and heads to the elevator. "Hey, Penis." Harley says after opening his room door. 

Peter looks at him. "You doing okay?"

Peter stares for a second, trying to find any hint of insincerity. Harley's eyes gleem for a moment and Peter huffs. "Where's your boyfriend?" He calls after the boy. Peter keeps on his way, stepping into the elevator. 

"Take me to Bucky and Steve's floor please." The elevator moves and Peter leans against the wall. 'shouldda grabbed a soda.' 

"THAT IS NOT A WORD!" Peter hears as the elevator comes to a stop. "TAKE THAT OFF THE BOARD!"

Peter giggles as Clint and Steve argue. Bucky looks up from his phone as Peter walks in. "Oh hey, Pete." He says over the bickering. "Care to help us out? Steve put a word on the board that Clint doesn't know."

"Sure!" Peter smiled. "What is it?"

"Quantum." Steve says. "I've heard Bruce say it before, so it has to be a word."

"It's gibberish-"

"No, Clint he's right." Peter says " it's a discrete quantity of energy proportional in magnitude to the frequency of the radiation it represents. So like-"

"I don't need to know examples, dictionary boy." Clint teases. "Bet you read it for fun-"

"Just because I know physics terms does NOT mean I read the dictionary!" Peter defends. He walks over to their fridge and opens it up, grabbing a soda for himself and Bucky. 

He takes a seat next to the soldier where he can see the board. 

"So, I hear there was another incident at school-".Clint starts

"Is that what we're calling them?" Peter groans. "I have problems in school so often that they're incidents?"

"Yes," Clint says without a second thought and continues. "Did you kick Flash's ass?"

"I..don't think so? I can't remember." Peter shrugs. "I think I blacked out or something."

Bucky furrows his brow but doesn't say anything. "Did Harley get sent home too?" He asks. Peter shrugs. 

"He's in his room so I'd assume so." 

They continue their game, Peter and Bucky switching between exchanging memes and watching. 

"I'm going to go down and see what Tony's up to." Peter announces after a little bit. 

"So you just came to get a soda and criticize my intellect?" Clint teases

Peter smiled a little, "If you could keep up with the rest of us I wouldn't have to criticize."

"You little shit!"

Peter makes it to the elevator just in time to hear Clint get up. 

"Take me to Tony's lab please." Peter says to Friday. 

Tony's hair is a mess and he's got grease all over. He's been working on and off in upgrades for both he and Peter's suits. Peter walks in and grabs one of his little projects he's been working on for fun. Just a robot from scratch, one capable of opening cans and bottles. The coding was easy, it's just the matter of building and perfecting. 

"Hey, kiddie. How're you doing?"

"Little sore, but I'm okay." Lies. All lies.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"Flash was being a jerk." Peter shrugs. "Shoved me around after he saw me with Robby."

"And you broke his nose?"

Peter stops working. "I what?"

Tony looks over. "You broke the kids nose Pete. It's justified, homophobic people piss me off and he had no right-"

"I broke Flash's nose?" Peter's hands ball up. Sure, he's hit Flash before, it was a common occurrence in the last story. But he was aware that he was doing it last time. 

"Yeah, you broke it. And as much as I'd like to high five you for it, you can't be doing stuff like that. Not when you're as strong as Cap."

"I know, I'm sorry." Peter says. "In my defense, I don't remember hitting him."

"My point still stands." Tony crosses his arms, looking at the boy. 

"Yes, Dad. No more fights in school if I can help it."

"Off school grounds." He ruffles Peter's curls. Peter laughs and rolls his eyes. They both turn back to their individual projects. Peter feels right at home in Tony's lab. All the scrap metal he wants, any tool he may need is within reach and he knows that he can ask for help at any time with little judgement. 

The lab door opens and Peter feels himself deflate a little. "Hey, Old man." Harley chirps. He snacks Peter on the back a little too hard. "Parker." 

Tony looks up. "What'd you say?"

"I called Peter, Parker." Harley explains in foe innocence. "That's what they call him at school." Tony eyes him for a second but continues working. Harley, like Peter, is very smart and technologically inclined. Not as much as Peter, but that's not what bothered Harley. 

Harley moved in months ago after being thrown out of his mother's house. He was having a lot of trouble with his step father and apparently beat the guy up. At least, that's what Harley told Tony.(Peter still isn't sure he believes him.) But what bothers Harley is that Peter has everything a boy could imagine and more, but he acts like that doesn't matter. Harley also can't wrap his head around Peter and Tony's relationship as father and son. Where did this kid come from? Is he Tony's actual son? 

***  
It's late and Peter finds himself again in a mess of tangled sheets. He doesn't remember the dream much other than seeing May. Peter fights the covers off of himself and goes out to the kitchen. There's no one around, not even Bucky lurking in the living room. Peter grabs a glass of water and drinks it over the sink. 

"Do you ever sleep?" Peter jumps, turning to Harley. "Or do you just stomp around all hours of the night?"

"Sorry." Peter says softly. "I'll be more quiet."

"You'd better be." Harley responds. "Or Flash wont be your only concern." 

Peter stands a little straighter. "What do you mean?"

"Means if you keep waking me up or pissing me off that I'll beat your ass." 

"I'm not afraid of you. And if you think that you can bully me in my own house-"

"But it's not your house. It's a tower and it's owned by Tony. Do you even know who's paying for all this?"

"Yes, Harley. I'm well aware." Peter rolls his eyes. "The point is, I don't give a shit what you have to say or that you're going to beat me up." On the surface, Peter is strong and cool. He's pretending that he could care less, but in reality he was afraid to hurt Harley. He doesn't want Harley to try to fight him because it would result in Peter getting beat up to avoid hurting anyone. 

"Does Tony know about your little boyfriend?" Harley asks. 

"Yes, and he supports our relationship. Not that it's your business at all."

Harley glares at Peter. "You're a little prick, aintcha?"

Peter looks away and drinks the rest of his water. He goes to pass Harley and is shoved. Peter keeps walking. And that's how it starts. 

Harley's little pushes and trips at home. Then shoving Peter to the ground at school and stepping on his books. Flash is quick to join in, avenging his broken nose. Peter takes it all on his own. 

Peter doesn't know what else to do, he doesn't want Harley to be thrown out because that will weigh heavily on his conscience. Whether Peter likes it or not, the boy needs a home. And Tony has taken a liking to having Harley around.

Maybe.. he's the problem?


	2. Why won't you listen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are just getting worse for Peter at home.
> 
> Don't forget to drop a little heart and a comment kiddos.   
> -S

Peter's hands stick to the brick of a building as he watches over Queens. The sound of traffic fill his ears, reminding him of home. He feels his previous frustrations melt away as he leaps and swings. 

"Hey, Karen. How's it looking out there?" Peter says as he shoots another web. 

"There's an apartment fire four blocks from here, would you like the address?"

"Send it through." 

And like that he's off, swinging through traffic and between buildings. Thick grey clouds climb into the sky as firemen try desperately to get the first out. There's a man talking to the Chief. "My daughter is in there! Please you have to go get her!"

"Sir, we're doing our best but the floor isn't stable enough to-"

"Where is she?" Peter steps in quickly. "I'll swing in and grab her, sir. Just tell me what floor."

"The eighth. Her mother might be in there too, I'm not sure I haven't seen her out here." Peter nods and quickly jumps into action. 

He swings feet first through a window and is immediately met with flames and smoke. "Karen, can you scan for any one?"

"Bedroom, down the hall." Peter quickly runs, trying to see through the smoke. His lungs are protesting, but he sees a small girl holding onto a cat and sobbing hysterically. 

"Hey little girl." Peter says nervously."want to get out of here? I can take you to your dad." He holds out his hands and she quickly jumps on him. "Alright, hold onto your kitty tight okay?" She nods her head. 

Peter jumps out the closest window and turns to web the side of the building. He carefully gets the little girl to her father, but then he remembers-

"Did you find your wife?" Peter rushes. 

"No not yet, I don't know where she is-"

Peter doesn't hesitate to go back up, quickly swinging through the window he burst out of. "Karen? Anything?" He runs from room to room. 

"The bathroom." 

He kicks down the door to find a woman passed out on the grounds. He picks up her limp body and quickly runs in the direction of the window. The floor shakes and the ceiling starts to fall. Peter stumbles, knees connecting with a coffee table as the woman falls out of his arms. 

"Sorry!" He says. A thick board falls on his back, but he quickly g shoves it off and takes the woman in his arms again. He runs to the window and jumps again, but this time he can't shoot a web to catch them. 

"No!" Peter's falling. He's falling with an injured woman in his arms. He flips himself in the air so that he'd break her fall. His back connects with a car and the air leaves his lungs. 

"Call. Tony." He gasps. The woman is taken from him and he keeps trying to breathe. There's so many people touching him and he can't really move. His head is pounding and his ears are ringing. 

"Kid?" Finally, the cotton is pulled from Peter's ears. 

"Help." He starts coughing uncontrollably. 

He faintly hears Tony give directions to Friday. "5 minutes kiddo, just hold on okay?"

Peter rolls over on his side, the metal poking him crudely. How are all these people trying to help but no one's gotten him off of the car?

'some doctors you are.'

"Alright, everyone back away from Spiderman. I've got it from here." 

Peter feels Tony pick him up and start carrying him. "You're lucky Happy is trailing you otherwise we'd have to fly back." Tony said. 

"I'm so lucky, thank you." Peter's back throbs. "Maybe that will fix my back-"

"Don't give me lip. Let's go get you fixed up first."

"Then can I give you lip?" Peter coughs. 

"Nope."

***

Peter is in the medbay for three days. His school work delivered by Ned and MJ, who pick on him for running out of webs.

"I'm going to put a censor in my suit so that when I start running low I can change them." Peter tells Ned. "This has happened too many times." 

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" MJ asks from behind her textbook. The three of them are on an uncomfortable hospital bed doing their work.

"Because he's got no room for common sense in that big brain." Ned says. MJ smirks and nods her head in approval. 

"I can see that."

"Oh c'mon-"

Peter is cut short by a sharp knock. In walks Bucky with a big bag of food. 

"Special delivery for a…" He pretends to look at the bag. "Stark? Brown hair, little on the annoying side." He hands the bag over to Peter with a grin.

"Tony's not in here." MJ says. 

"Don't let Mr.Stark hear that." Ned says.

"Too late." Tony pops into the room too. "Doctor said you should be good to go in a few hours. Got some lunch for you rug rats." 

"I'm a vegetarian." MJ says as Ned pulls burgers out of the bag. 

"There should be a veggie burger or two in there." Tony says. "I didn't forget you, Miss Thing."

Ned hands her a burger. "Found one!" Then dumps the rest of the bag on the bed. There's four burgers for Peter and a few boxes of fries as well. 

"Thank you." They chorus. 

Bucky and Tony both retreat to another part of the tower, claiming to need to fix a tick in Bucky's arm. 

"So how's Harley been?" MJ asks.

"A terror." Peter rolls his eyes. 

"You need to tell Mr.Stark." Ned says. 

"I don't need to do anything. I'm getting by just fine." Peter doesn't know why he's lying. MJ and Ned know the truth. That he's struggling a lot and that his anxiety is through the roof, but they let him talk. 

Later that day, Peter is released from the med bay with a doctor's note for school. Something about the flu, but Peter doesn't pay attention. He's just excited to go to his own room and not be monitored every hour. 

***

Peter can feel Harley's hands before they reach his shoulders. He doesn't jump out of a fright, but more out of pain. "Don't do that." Peter's voice is soft today. His senses have started to go out of whack with the constant thought of someone trying to hurt him. He's jumped at any sort of contact these days. 

On a particularly bad day, Peter accidentally sprained Steve's hand. A wound that would take about four hours to heal, but it didn't stop the young hero from apologizing profusely and making the captains favorite snack. When asked about it, Peter blamed his anxiety. They all gave him a sympathetic smile. 

"Do what?" Harley says, but pushes Peter anyway. 

"Stop touching me." Peter smacks Harley's hand away. "I don't like it."

"I dOn'T lIkE iT" Harley mocks. Then goes for another shove, Peter moves out of the way. "Stop being a baby, Parker."

Peter turns and starts to leave. He has a date with Robby and he refuses to be late because Harley is being a jerk. "Just keep running, you brat!"

Peter rolls his eyes. "Friday, tell Dad I'm going to hang out with Robby." 

"Tony would like to remind you that you have a test tomorrow and to study when you get home." Friday says. 

"Thanks, Fri." And with that, Peter is out the door.

Robby is waiting outside with his cell phone in his hand. "I was just about to text you." He grins and takes Peter's hand. He sees Peter flinch. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Harley just keeps touching my shoulders and moving hurts a little." Peter says, keeping his eyes down. When he says "a little" he actually means "a lot." With the amount of anxiety he's been under, his back has been in knots.

"You should tell Tony." Robby says. Peter opens his mouth to protest but Robby beats him to it. "I mean it. This is getting out of hand."

"Rob, I'm fine-"

"You're not." Robby says. 

Peter huffs. "Can we just go have fun please? I'll talk to Tony sometime soon."

Robby bites his bottom lip and nods. "Yeah, c'mon. I've got tickets to see that movie you wanted to see so bad." 

Peter perks up at this. "Can we get a tray of nachos?" 

"How about I get you your own tray and anything else you want." Robby smiles, kissing Peter's hand as they continue on their way. 

"That sounds good." Peter nods. "I like that idea."

After their movie, Robby and Peter both walked back to the tower. Peter had stolen Robby's jacket due to the colder weather. The material is warn and reeked of weed, but Peter doesn't mind. They make a small stop on their way back to grab a quick slice of pizza and then Robby kisses Peter goodnight. Peter, being a good sport, gives Robby's jacket back. 

Peter doesn't realize that his shirt now smells like weed. And if he did realize it earlier, he would have stopped by his room to change. He wouldn't have went right to Tony's lab. 

"What's that smell?" Tony asks as they work side by side. 

"What smell?" Peter asks. Tony smells the air again and looks over at Peter. Tony's eyes are hard as he reaches for Peter's sleeve. Peter flinches when Tony quickly brings the material.to his nose and inhales. 

"What did I tell you about smoking weed, Peter?"

And then it's like the whole world stops. 

"No, Dad I didn't-" Peter stutters. "I wore Robby's coat home-"

"So it's your boyfriend? He's giving you the weed?" Tony's furious.

"You're not listening to me, I don't smoke weed dad-"

"THEN WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE IT?" 

Peter moves away from Tony, hurt showing in his brown eyes. Then Peter, with shaking hands, puts his project away. Setting his safety glasses in their case. 

"Peter, I told you that drugs are dangerous. I don't understand why you're out there blatantly disobeying me. " Tony's voice is still harsh, demanding answers that his ears won't hear. 

"GODDAMN IT, TONY ITS ROBS JACKET THAT SMELLED LIKE WEED! I WORE IT HOME BECAUSE I WAS FUCKING COLD. WHY WOULDN'T YOU JUST-" Peter's chest heaves as he braces himself on a shelf. "Why won't you listen?"

Tony stares at Peter. It's been nearly a year since Peter has called him by first name. And Tony's never heard Peter yell like this before. 

Peter leaves the lab and goes right up to their part of the tower. Peter's face is streaked with tears as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. 

"Miss me already?" Robby's voice makes Peter smile a little, but he can't hold back the wet sniffle. "Peter, baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't know when I'm going to be able to hang out anytime other than lunch at school. Tony and I got into a fight because I smell like weed from you cost and I kinda screamed at him because he thought you were giving me weed and your not-"

"Stop that, breathe. Peter you're going to have a panic attack." 

Peter lets out a wet laugh. "Too late."

Peter wipes his eyes. "I don't know if he's going to take away my phone service. I'm sorry. You-you can break up with me for it, it's fine. I totally get it." 

"Peter, we're not breaking up." Robby says calmly. "Can you take a breath for me?" Peter tries but just sobs harder. 

The elevator dings and Peter walks out of it. "I'm on my floor now. I'm not sure if anyone's up here."

Peter doesn't hear Robby's response as his phone is yanked from his hand. Peter turns to the person with a fresh wave of tears. Only to find it's not a person, but a god. 

"Peter what Happened?" Loki asks. Peter doesn't say anything, just launches himself at Loki and sobs into his chest. 

"Peter? Peter are you there?"

Loki presses the phone to his ear. "My name is Loki. Peter is with me and he's safe." Then there's a beep. Loki holds onto Peter for a moment. 

"Tell me what's going on." He says gently. 

"Everything is a mess."


	3. Loki's return

Peter is sitting on the roof with Loki again. A blanket is laid out and they have armfuls of snacks and drinks. Peter has his own hoodie now and with some of Loki's magic, it's a little warmer where they're sitting. 

"So, want to tell me why you're so upset?" 

Peter bites his lip, debating with himself. "My boyfriend let me wear his jacket. And he smokes weed and Dad freaked out because I smell like it now." Peter says. "We kinda yelled at each other."

Loki gives Peter a sympathetic smile. "Well, that's not all bad. All we have to do is go talk to him." 

"But he's really mad right now-"

"Who said anything about right now? We have snacks to eat, tales to tell. I want to hear more about this boyfriend. Should I pay him a visit?"

Peter smiles. "No. Robby's a good guy, Loki. I don't need you to scare him away." 

Loki smiles and they continue chatting into the night. Peter almost feels normal again. He's finally able to forget the wolf on his floor known as Harley. But Loki knows something is wrong, just like the last time he visited. 

"We should get this cleaned up." Loki says. "You have school in the morning." 

Peter looks down at the wrappers and the soda cans. A small, sad smile takes his face because this small slice of normality has come to an end. And now he has to go back to real life. Where everything is a mess. Where his dad and him got into an argument. Where his bully not just goes to school with him but comes home with him too. 

"You're not happy." Loki's voice is soft and observant.

"There's a lot going on right now." Peter says. Loki waits for the boy to continue. "I feel like no one really cares about me anymore."

"No one?" Loki raises an eyebrow. 

"Well... not no one I guess. I mostly mean Tony. I don't think he cares much about me since Harley moved in. He has a new kid to show around the lab and make his prodigy. I'm-" Peter sits for a moment, trying to find the right words. "I'm just broken. I have all the trauma and the anxiety and depression. Harley is like a clean slate compared to me. So I guess I'm having a hard time accepting that I'm not good enough."

Tony is sitting in his lab, listening to their conversation. His chest is tight with emotions because he didn't think about Peter's point of view when he allowed Harley in. He sets down his tools and wipes his face. 

"Man, I fucked up so bad." He says quietly. 

"I don't think that's the case, Peter." Loki says. "Tony will come around. He always does."

"Yeah." Peter's voice had no hope. 

There's shuffling and Friday informs them that the two are now inside. Tony sits in the quiet of his lab, staring at a wall. 

"I'm not good enough" 

Over and over through Tony's head. That's all he can hear when he gets up to find Peter. He runs a hand through his hair and tries to think of how he's going to talk to Peter. 

Peter is recycling the empty cans and laughing with Loki. Tony stops when he hears them. His heart swells and breaks at the same time. The guilt crashes over him like a wave. He takes a breath and walks into the kitchen. 

"Peter, can I talk to you real quick?" 

Peter freezes for a second then nods. Loki leaves them alone to talk. 

"Look about earlier...I shouldn't have yelled at you. You're just so young and stuff like that can get you into a lot of trouble. I don't care if your boyfriend does it, so long as it's not around you." Tony says. "I'm sorry." 

Peter's eyes well up and it's on the tip of his tongue. 'Harley is bullying me.' but instead he rushes forward and hugs Tony. "I forgive you." Tony hugs him as tight as he can.


	4. Peter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes on a mission and Robby sees something he shouldn't.

"Suit up, we have a mission." Is the only thing Steve says as he comes into the living room. Tony and the boys were all managing some quiet family time. Homework and snacks were out while Tony did some paperwork for SI. Peter goes to get up, but Steve clarifies that he only means Tony. 

Harley watches the interaction and furrows a brow. Why would Peter go with them? 

"What're we dealing with now?" Peter listens as they walk quickly to the elevator. "Aliens?"

"Hydra." Steve says. 

"Bye Dad! Be safe!" Peter calls. 

"You too, kids!" 

With that, the elevator door closes until Loki arrives at 6:00. By then, the boys were hungry but still not talking to one another. "Who're you?"

"That's Loki. He's Thor's brother." Peter says. 

"God of mischief." Loki adds. Peter rolls his eyes but smiles. 

"We're looking for something for dinner, got any ideas?" Harley asks. 

"Don't you humans have delivery?" Loki asks. 

And just like that the boys stopped what they were doing and dove for their phones. Peter has his own bank account stemmed from Tony's. This is where Peter gets his money from inturning, superheroing, and the occasional photosale. Harley, however, has one of Tony's extra credit cards that Tony gives out to the Avengers team. 

"Do you want anything? I'm ordering pizza." Peter says to Loki. 

"I'll eat from what you get." Loki waves a dismissing hand. He already had his book out. 

Peter can't sit still. He's fidgeting on the couch through every movie he and Loki watch. His fingers pick and pull at rehealing skin. His legs bounce furiously. 

"Okay, enough." Loki reaches out and touches Peter's knee. Immediately, Peter jumps. "What's the matter?"

Peter furrows his eyebrows. "What?"

"You won't stop moving."

"Oh."

Loki closes his book and turns to Peter, giving his full attention. "What's the matter?"

Peter shrugs. Loki raises an eyebrow at Peter, but doesn't say anything. 

"Dad's on a mission and I'm worried because I'm not there to help." Peter finally says. 

"Was that so hard?" Loki asks rhetorically. "Tony will be okay Peter. A couple cuts and bruises, sure, but he can take care of himself."

"I know. It's just...he's all I've got left." 

Loki nods, understanding that feeling well."You still have me, the Revengers or whatever they're calling themselves these day, Ms. Potts must have some sort of liking for you as well. We're your family too. You'll never be alone. But that's if the worst happens. And it won't." 

Peter takes a deep breath, releasing some of the tension in his shoulders. He clicks another movie and looks at the time.

3:47 AM

"You don't have to stay up with me, Loki. You can go to sleep whenever you're tired." Peter says. Harley retired to his room as soon as his food got there and hasn't come out since. Peter can't complain. 

"I'm not tired yet either." 

***

The next day, Peter goes to school with Harley. Tony isn't home yet and Peter keeps checking his phone for updates. He's nearly had it taken away in multiple classes. 

When the final bell rings, Peter rushes to get his stuff together. Harley is already outside when he waves goodbye to MJ and Ned. Happy drives wordlessly as Peter pulls out his homework. Harley puts in his earbuds and looks out the window. 

“Anything from Dad yet?” Peter asks.

Happy briefly makes eye contact with him through the mirror. “Not yet, kid.” With that, Peter nods and dives into his work. 

Robby drops by the tower that night with dinner for Peter. Friday let’s him through and he’s greeted by Harley sitting in the living room. “Is Pete home?” Harley points him in the directions of their bedrooms. Robby knows that Peter has had a rough few days, so he expects to see Peter upset. 

What he doesn't expect is to see his bedroom completely empty. Robby checks the bathroom then the hall down to Tony's room. Robby comes back out "there a chance he's in Tony's lab?" 

"No." Harley says, eyes never leaving the television. Robby rolls his eyes and walks back into Peter's room. His timing impeccable, because as he shut the door behind him Peter swung through the window in his Spiderman gear. 

The takeout in Robby's hands dropped. 

"Peter?"


End file.
